The present invention relates generally to sub-sea connector assemblies and, more specifically, to sub-sea multiple quick connector (MQC) assemblies.
Sub-sea components, such as remotely operated vehicles (ROVs), often need to be connected to other sub-sea components to, for example, couple hydraulic conduits, electrical connections, and so forth, between the sub-sea components. Conventional connector assemblies for connecting sub-sea components are often relatively complex and/or involve many moving parts. As such, there is a need for relatively simple and reliable connector assemblies for connecting sub-sea components.